


proposal

by rikotan



Series: secret organisation au [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Gen, Science Fiction, Secret Organisation, i swear this whole au will get serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a secret organisation au, and the sole existence of this AU was to crack a pun (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	proposal

**Author's Note:**

> for [nia](https://twitter.com/nia_narqissa), although it is not the fantasy au that you had in mind i think

“What makes you think a car  _needs_  a function to jump?” Takaki covered his face, all the while shaking his head. He had taken his glasses off, as if to surrender to what their head of research and development has suggested. The research and development division is divided into many subdivisions, and as the head of the mechanics division, Takaki is about to cry and bang his head on the wall because of his boss. Inoo, head of the architecture division, just rose and eyebrow at Takaki’s misery, while Hikaru, head of the biochemical division, laughed loudly. “As expected from our Chii, such great ideas,” Hikaru continued to laugh, tears forming at the tip of his eyes. 

“Is it feasible, Yuyan?” Chinen laced his fingers together as he leaned towards the meeting table. His eyes were on Takaki, serious with what he was proposing. Daiki, the head of weapon development, could only laugh nervously at Takaki’s misery. Sighing, Takaki looked at Chinen through his fingers, “Why do we need a _jumping function_  for a  _car_?” 

“What if our agents need their car to jump across many other cars in a jam when they are chasing down the targets?” Takaki had promptly dropped his head onto the meeting table just when the door to the meeting room slid open.

“Yuya, are you dead?” Yamada moved over to the slouched body of Takaki to shake him awake, while Yuto moved to his seat. 

“Tell Chii if you need a car with a function to jump when you are in the field, Yuto.” The sentence came out as a mumble, and Yamada just looked at Yuto, who shrugged in reply to Takaki’s request. “Yuto would ditch the car for a motorcycle,” Yamada simply stated before he settled on his seat beside Yuto. Both of them are the most prominent agents out in the field, with Yuto heading the training program for recruits in hand-to-hand combat, and Yamada acting as a secretary on top of being in-charge of weaponry for the training program. Looking at Takaki, Yuto grinned as he said, “Well, a car can _technically_ jump if there’s a ramp.” 

“Do you need one that can jump on the spot though?” 

Looking at each other, Yuto and Yamada just replied in unison, “No.”

Waving his hand towards the pair, Takaki raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Chinen. “Remind me about the purpose of a jumping car?” The head of research and development just pursed his lips, folding his arms. 

The door to the meeting room slid open again, revealing the missing three individuals. Yabu frowned at everyone before he walked over to the head of the meeting table. “I can’t believe all of you started a meeting without the actual boss. Remind me who signs your pay check.”

“And who issues your pay check,” Keito added in, being the head of human resources. 

The head of communications, Morimoto Ryutaro, just plopped down onto his seat beside Chinen, “What were all of you discussing before we reached? The boss there,” Ryutaro pointed his thumb towards Yabu’s direction, “seems like he wants some explanation.” At that sentence, Chinen spoke up again.

“We should develop a car that can jump,”

“Takaki, is that feasible?”

The whole meeting room just looked at Takaki, and Takaki felt like he was about to cry. As much as he was friends with all of them, bosses and colleagues, the ridiculousness of this plan was going to drive him mad. “Technically yes, but -”

Before Takaki could continue, Yabu cut him off, “Yuto and Yamada, do both of you think it’s going to be useful for the field?” 

Yuto shrugged again, and Yamada frowned, “A jumping vehicle is going to blow our cover.”

“I’ll take it as a no then. Keito, do we have extra funds to finance this project if it were to happen?” Pulling out his tablet, Keito tapped on the screen for a few times before he shook his head, “No, we don’t. The current projects of developing new weaponry and communication devices that are undergoing have taken a huge sum out of our finances. The biochemistry division has also filed for a request for a project to develop a biochemical tracker so targets could be easily tracked and the proposal is under processing right now. There is also the need to stock up on firearms and the maintenance of our current air-crafts and vehicles. There is virtually no other liquid funds for us to move about.” At the end of Keito’s speech, Chinen just pouted.

“Fair enough, I’ll write a proposal about this again on the next financial year.”

“You do know it’ll still undergo stringent screening right, Chii?”

Silence fell upon the meeting room for a moment, before Takaki sighed. “Chii, why not we figure out a proposal on a device which allows our agents to hover; instead of a jumping car.” 

That had piqued the interest of everyone. “With a possibility of hovering, there would be extra mobility for the agents, that would be interesting,” Yuto cupped his chin, thinking about how a possibility of hovering would give them a more versatile fighting style. “It would be possible to allocate that research funds if you submit the proposal soon, the financial year would end in another quarter.” Keito prompted. Hikaru’s eyes also lit up, “Fuel would be a problem, so we can develop a new type of fuel. That would also help with the other auto-mobiles we have!” 

“Alright, go discuss about all these after the meeting is over.” Yabu leaned back onto his chair, fingers laced together. The room went silent again, eyes on their leader. Without a word, Ryutaro dimmed the lights and flashed the slides onto the projector.

“We are here to discuss about our biggest threat today, the Warlords.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is another fic devised just to crack a pun on hsj’s new album’s title _(which is JUMPing Car idek anymore)_. the things i do just to crack a pun: make up two AUs, both in which it got serious very fast.


End file.
